Helping Hand
by Team Cap
Summary: (One Shot. Request fic. Trigger Warning: Suicide Attempt.) When Y told Sapphire that X harmed himself, she knew she had to help that boy, especially when Green isn't around.


**3/4 of the request fic from amino. This next request is about Sapphire and X, so I hope you'll like it!**

**Note: this is a modern-day AU so yeah!**

* * *

The summer sky was clear and bright. The chirping birds flew through it, as children's laughter got mixed with it.

The perfectly warm weather was enough to light up a smile on the brunette's face. She felt the morning sun kissed her skin, as she took the deepest breath she had to take.

Indeed, it was a glorious day.

Her eyes darted on downwards to view the busy summer road. The city was always different compared to the province, but Sapphire got used to it throughout the years. It did have its perks, despite she preferred the rural areas more.

"Sapphire?"

Her eyes widened. She turned around to look at the source of the voice, who turned out to be her fiancé, Ruby. His frown, however, made her drop her smile. She stopped leaning on the terrace handrails to approach him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He was silent but handed her phone. She pursed her lips, before placing her phone close to her ear. "Hello?"

The woman was shocked once she heard the news from the caller. The call ended with Sapphire dropping her phone in her pocket. She looked at her dearly beloved with worried eyes.

"We have to go to Kalos Village now."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Once the car stopped, Sapphire inhaled the deepest breath she had to take.

She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked while she looked at him. He saw how heartbroken she looked and he couldn't help but to frown.

"I hope so," she choked, opening the door then closed it. She didn't waste any time and went to the caller's place.

Once they arrived, she sat on the couch with Ruby beside her. They watched the teenager with honey-blonde hair pace back and forth in the living room. She had one hand gritting her nails while her free hand was clenched. Sapphire understood why the girl felt like this and as much as she didn't want to disturb her, she needed to know every detail behind the situation.

"Y," she called. The girl stopped walking and turned around to face her. The brunette now noticed the younger girl's crystal-like eyes. How long was she hiding her tears? "What happened?" she asked slowly, hoping the girl wouldn't freak out.

Y bit her lip, continuing to clench both of her fists this time. She sighed. "I saw bruises on X's arms. It explains why he was wearing a jacket even if it's blistering hot outside."

If X was a healthy kid, physically and mentally, Sapphire wouldn't worry.

But he wasn't.

X suffers from depression. He had it ever since she met the boy a year ago. He was her father's brilliant student before his death. Her older friend, Green, introduced X to her since she, too, knew what it felt like to suffer from depression.

Sapphire experienced extreme melancholy when her father died from an accident. It took her years to recover, but thankfully, she managed to conquer her grief. It hurt losing both of her parents, but she had to move forward in life. After all, she has Ruby. She didn't realize that he would always be there for her until he confessed that he loves her and showed her how much he meant to her.

It was a struggle dealing with this misery, but it was all worth it; she found a new goal in her life, and soon, she will marry Ruby. Life is definitely full of surprises.

But unfortunately, X seemed to have not realized it yet.

Around the same time last year, Sapphire stopped the boy from committing suicide. The result was her hand bleeding from the dagger the boy was holding, but it was worth it; X was alive because of it. And knowing that he hurt himself made her feel bad. She should've been there for him.

Sure, she may see him from time to time, but he was her father's student; she should at least look out for him.

"Where's Green?" Ruby asked, holding her hand. Sapphire squeezed it, showing her appreciation.

Y's eyes were now fixed on the floor. "He's on a business trip. He won't visit us until next week."

"Have you tried calling him? This _is_ an emergency."

Y nodded. She pursed her lips. "His cell signal is dead, so I couldn't reach him. Thank goodness I got your number, Ms. Sapphire. X has been shutting me out ever since I saw the wounds on his arms. I'm worried about him."

Sapphire stood up. "Where is he?"

"He's in his room, but it's locked." she paused. "I can't find the key either. He must've hidden it."

Sapphire removed her hand on Ruby's then clenched her fists. "Then we'll have to find another way."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

A glass cracked and later shattered. The fist that broke it then opened the window and let herself in. Once she was inside, she sat a few feet away from the young boy with a frown on her face. Her eyes looked around the room.

It was dark, messy and a sudden chill ran through her spine once she felt how cold the room was.

The air condition was in its maximum state, the dark curtains seemed like it was never opened since this morning, and dirty clothes and handkerchiefs were scattered all over the floor. It looked like a normal teenager's room, but the blood stains on the clothes and the handkerchiefs made her worry. She stood up, trying to find something.

Her eyes met a sharp dagger laying on the floor. She quickly went beside it, and as she held onto its handle, she saw the boy's hand holding it as well. She gulped, looking straight into his eyes, but couldn't see it well through his bangs.

"X," she spoke, pulling the knife closer to her. "Let go. Why do ya wanna do this?"

The boy didn't budge. His eyes remained on the floor, but he clutched the dagger tighter. Why was she asking such questions? Wasn't it clear that he wanted to die? He planned on killing himself today, after all, but his friend had to call his former mentor's daughter.

"X, let go, please."

X didn't move. He held onto the knife as hard as he could until his knuckles turned white. Sapphire, having no choice, released her hand from it. The boy immediately placed the dagger close to him and sat on the floor, with his arms hugging his knees.

"Leave me alone," he said.

Sapphire shook her head. "Not until I take that knife away from you."

X was quiet. He turned to his left and furrowed his eyebrows. He pursed his lips. He waited and waited until she got tired of watching him, but after what seemed like an eternity, she didn't leave him. He sighed.

"I just want to die," he muttered, hoping she wouldn't hear him. A tear fell from his left eye, but he suddenly wiped it off while sniffling.

No, he couldn't cry. Not when someone's here.

"Why do ya wanna die?" Sapphire asked, much to his surprise.

He perked up, and his eyes suddenly met hers. It was full of worry and compassion, similar to Y's expression. He took a deep breath. Why do people care about him in the first place? Couldn't they just leave him alone?! He _wanted_ to die! It's all what he ever yearned for! He didn't ask to be depressed! He didn't ask to be a gifted and '_brilliant_' child! He just wanted to be a normal kid, like everyone else! Why must he suffer like this?! How come people wouldn't let him end his own suffering?!

_Stop. Stop!_ he yelled through his head, as tears spilled from his eyes. He gasped. Why is he crying? Why is he crying at a time like this?

"X," Sapphire placed a hand on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes, before hugging the boy. He was shocked at this, but the tears in his eyes proved how much he needed this. He continued sniffling until Sapphire removed her arms around him.

"X, you idiot!" Y exclaimed, standing behind Sapphire. The tears in her eyes never stopped spilling. "I was so worried about you! Why are you trying to kill yourself again?!"

X didn't reply, and to his surprise, Y tackled him for a hug. A smile slowly plastered across his lips.

This depression is giving him so much pain. But knowing someone would always be there to help make him feel slightly better.

* * *

**Everything hurts.**


End file.
